The Truth
by Keigo Sumikura
Summary: Seorang gadis kembali lagi setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Sepertinya terjadi kesalahpahaman dulunya. Bad at summary. WARNING: OOC, OC, abal, gaje, typo, dan masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.


**Desclaimer: Amano Akira**

**Warning: OOC, OC, abal, gaje, aneh, alur terlalu cepat, dan terkesan buru-buru, typo (mungkin) dan masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lain setelah membaca teks dibawah ini. Tokoh-tokoh ini adalah TYL, karena menurut saya TYL akan lebih keren dan lebih cocok.**

**Happy Reading~**

"Mau kemana kau, _herbivore_?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bariton yang keluar dari seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sudah siap dengan tonfanya.

Orang yang merasa dipanggil _herbivore_ langsung menoleh dan menyengir lebar karena sudah tertangkap basah. "Oh, Hibari. Kau mengagetkanku. Hahaha" perkataannya tidak digubris oleh orang yang kita ketahui bernama Hibari, dia malah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Dengan cepat Hibari menyerang dengan tonfanya, tapi lawannya juga tak kalah cepat sehingga dia bisa menghindar dari serangannya. "Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan salah paham dulu, aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar untuk menikmati angin malam." Hibari terdiam sebentar. "Jangan dingin begitu, kau bisa kesulitan mendapatkan pacar kalau kelakuanmu begitu terus." lanjutnya.

Hibari menjauh. "Kau berkata seperti itu seakan kau sendiri juga sudah punya, Yamamoto Takeshi." Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Hibari langsung berjalan menjauh, bisa didengarnya suara tawa Yamamoto yang mulai mengecil.

Sepanjang perjalanannya ke ruangannya, Hibari berpikir terus, walaupun dia sudah berusaha untuk mengabaikan perkataan sang _Rain Guardian_, tapi tetap saja ada benarnya juga perkataanya. Tiba-tiba Hibird yang entah muncul darimana hinggap di bahu kirinya. "Ya, aku tahu kau merindukannya, Hibird."

Hibird hanya membalasnya dengan loncatan kecil lalu kembali terbang lagi, seakan kecewa dengan sang majikan—teman—nya itu.

~0.o.0~

**Tokyo, Bandara Narita, 09.00 a.m**

Pesawat _American Airline_ dari New York menuju Jepang dengan kode pesawat AA5820 itu baru tiba. Para penumpang langsung berbondong-bondong turun ketika pesawat benar-benar berhenti.

Begitu juga dengan gadis bersurai cokelat panjang sepunggung yang dikuncir satu. Rambutnya yang agak bergelombang lembut, serta dengan renda kecil yang ada di _dress_ yang berwarna senada dengan rambut dan iris matanya membuatnya tampak ceria dan imut, tapi juga tidak menghilangkan kesan elegan dari dalam dirinya.

Saat dia sudah turun dan berada di dalam bandara, dia melirik sedikit kearah jendela besar yang ada di dalam bandara, lalu dia tersenyum kecil. "Kau merindukanku... Jepang?" gumamnya kecil dan berlalu menuju tempat pengambilan bagasi.

~0.o.0~

Seperti biasa, bukan Tokyo namanya kalau jalanan tidak banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang sehingga kadang bisa menimbulkan macat, apalagi saat jam-jam pulang kerja. Tapi syukurlah, ini bukan jam pulang kerja. Masih terlalu pagi untuk pulang sekarang karena ini masih jam sepuluh pagi. Diantara sekian banyaknya taksi, salah seorang penumpangnya yang berambut panjang terus menatap ke luar jalanan melalui kaca jendela. Matanya tak bosan-bosan melihat gedung-gedung tinggi yang sedaritadi dia lewati, padahal di New York tidak jauh beda bangunannya dengan di Jepang, bahkan lebih besar dan tinggi lagi.

Di samping gadis itu, banyak sekali koper-koper besar yang dibawanya. Sang supir taksi juga awalnya kaget. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita yang tampangnya _innocent_ seperti itu bisa membawa barang bawaan sebanyak itu, apalagi gadis itu sendirian.

Pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi dan kokoh yang sedaritadi dia lihat sekarang sudah tergantikan dengan pemandangan toko-toko kecil serta rumah-rumah pendek yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khas orang sana. Tak lama kemudian taksi yang ditumpanginya pun berhenti di suatu rumah sederhana yang sepertinya merupakan tempat tinggal sang gadis dengan sekitarnya yang lumayan sejuk dan asri.

Dengan bantuan supir taksi, semua barang-barang bawaannya lengkap sudah turun dari taksi tersebut. Lalu dia mengeluarkan kunci rumah—kunci yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah digunakannya sampai saat ini. Dia memasukkan kuncinya yang ada gantungan kucing hitam dengan wajah lucu itu lalu memutarnya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, dia melongokkan sedikit kepalanya melihat ke dalam rumah yang sudah lebih dari setahun tidak dihuninya itu. Gelap. Begitulah yang dilihatnya. Lalu dia mencari saklar lampu yang tak jauh dari sana. Selama dia di New York, dia menyewa rumahnya itu kepada satu pasangan muda. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah menemukan rumah yang cocok, jadi pasangan muda itu sudah tidak tinggal disana.

Kebetulan juga, tepat setelah pasangan muda itu pindah, dia ingin kembali lagi ke Jepang karena rindu pada tempat dimana selama ini dia dibesarkan. Perlahan dia memasukkan satu persatu kopernya dengan sangat hati-hati seakan-akan barang yang ada didalamnya sangat berharga.

Setelah memasukkan semua kopernya ke dalam rumah, dia naik ke lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada. Saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, bisa dilihat cahaya yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya dan menerangi ruangan yang didominasi warna putih susu yang ada berandanya itu. Dia berjalan menuju laci kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah kunci di dalamnya, lalu menuju beranda.

Dengan kunci yang barusan dia ambil itu, dia membuka pintu berandanya. Baru saja dia membuka pintunya, angin sejuk sudah menerpa wajah eloknya. Walaupun sinar matahari yang silau, tapi dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu.

Sudah lebih dari lima menit dia berdiri di depan beranda kamarnya, terlalu terlena dengan kesejukan yang dia rasakan. Tiba-tiba dia teringat lagi barang-barangnya yang belum dia bereskan, jadi dia segera turun ke lantai bawah dan mengangkat koper-kopernya dengan sabar ke kamarnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, semua barang bawaannya sudah berada di kamarnya. Keringat mengalir sedikit di pelipisnya yang langsung dihapusnya dengan sapu tangan biru tua miliknya.

"Tak kusangka ternyata lelah juga menarik tujuh koper besar ini sendirian." gumamnya pelan. Dia lalu mendekati koper merahnya dan duduk di lantai lalu membukanya. Hal pertama yang bisa dilihatnya adalah sebuah bingkai foto yang berwarna cokelat terang. Diambilnya bingkai foto itu lalu dia tersenyum lembut. "Apakah kau bisa menerimaku lagi?" dia bicara begitu seakan-akan foto orang yang ada di bingkai itu bisa menyahutinya.

Tanpa dia sadari matanya memanas dan berkaca-kaca, hampir saja air matanya jatuh, tapi langsung diusapnya air mata yang menurutnya adalah hal yang sia-sia karena tidak akan membuat perubahan apapun. Lalu kembali lagi pada isi koper itu yang ternyata isinya adalah kotak-kotak yang terbuat dari kertas kardus yang dibalut rapi dengan kertas tipis dengan beragam warna.

Sang gadis bermanik _hazel _itu membuka kotaknya satu per satu. Dalam kotak pertamanya, dia mengeluarkan beberapa bingkai foto dengan warna yang bervariasi dan juga ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Dia menaruh bingkainya di atas meja riasnya yang besar dan berwarna putih. Dikeluarkannya juga beberapa lembar foto ukuran 4R, semua foto-foto itu berisi tentang teman-temannya yang ada di New York dan sebagainya. Teman tidak hanya di satu tempat _kan_?

Tak terasa sudah satu jam lebih dia membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Kamar yang tadi tampak kosong sekarang sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai barang dengan beragam warna. Sebenarnya kebanyakan kamar itu diisi dengan barang-barang seperti foto, bingkai foto, dan hiasan-hiasan lain yang sudah tertempel dengan amat sangat rapi di kamarnya. Dia bahkan mengganti gorden jendelanya dengan gorden yang dibawanya ke Jepang. Seprainya yang tadi berwarna putih kekuning-kuningan sekarang sudah diganti dengan seprai yang berwarna putih bersih dengan gambar bunga-bunga berwarna merah jambu yang kecil.

Sekarang dia sudah kelelahan, tapi masih ada tiga koper yang masih belum dia buka. Yang pertama koper berwarna hitam dengan garis abu, sedangkan koper yang kedua dan ketiga merupakan koper kembar berwarna hitam pekat yang benar-benar polos tanpa merek sekalipun.

Dia menghela napas pendek lalu mendekati kedua koper hitam pekat itu dan membuka isinya. Isinya adalah baju-baju bersihnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya dia mengangkat semua bajunya dan menggantungnya satu per satu dalam lemari pakaian. Setelah itu selesai, dia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidurnya yang tampak nyaman dan bersih. Gadis itu mengabaikan koper terakhir yang merupakan satu-satunya koper yang isinya belum dia bereskan.

Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu, dan memang sengaja dia mengabaikan koper itu. Sebenarnya isi dari koper itulah yang membuatnya kembali ke Jepang. Koper terakhir itu berisi semua kenangan-kenangan berharganya yang tidak dapat dia lupakan begitu saja.

Tidak sampai semenit gadis berambut hazel itu menjatuhkan diri diatas kasurnya, dia sudah terbuai dengan alam mimpinya.

"Hibari-_san_..." igaunya di tengah-tengah tidur lelapnya.

~0.o.0~

**Namimori, Markas Rahasia Vongole Familia, Ruang Pribadi Hibari Kyoya, 03.00 p.m**

Hibari tengah menuangkan air mendidih ke dalam cangkirnya yang berisi daun teh. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, dia menyesapnya beberapa teguk. Tak lama setelah itu, dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki orang yang tengah berlari dengan berisik. Dari suara langkah kakinya, sepertinya ini orang dewasa dengan bobot lebih dari tujuh puluh kilogram. Hibari langsung bersiap dengan tonfanya untuk menyerang orang yang berlari di koridor seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu gesernya yang bergambarkan bunga sakura digeser dengan paksa. Hibari baru saja mau menyerang orang tersebut, tapi tidak jadi karena melihat penampilan orang tersebut yang acak-acakan. Orang yang kita ketahui bernama Kusakabe Tetsuya tengah berdiri di depan Hibari sambil terengah-engah, bahkan batang daun yang selama ini selalu ada di dalam mulutnya sekarang hilang entah kemana.

"Hosh... Kyo-san... Aku... Aku tadi mendapat informasi bahwa dia kembali lagi... kemari..." ujarnya sambil terputus-putus karena napasnya tak kuat. Kelihatan sekali dia berlari dengan sangat cepat ke tempatnya.

"Dia? Maksudmu dia..." Hibari bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kusakabe, hanya saja dia masih belum percaya. Perasaannya sekarang didominasi oleh perasaan senang, sedih dan ragu.

"Ya, wanita itu. Cila Miyuki."

~0.o.0~

**Namimori, Blok 9 A 108, Kediaman Cila Miyuki, 05.00 p.m**

**Cila's POV**

Ya ampun, betapa segarnya aku sekarang. Setelah mandi dengan air dingin, rasanya rasa letihku langsung hilang. Aku heran kenapa orang Jepang suka sekali mandi dengan air panas, dan juga mereka suka berendam. Padahal kalau berendam itu _kan_ membuang banyak air. Walaupun aku pernah tinggal di Jepang selama beberapa tahun, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa berendam. Mungkin karena dari kecil aku sudah dibesarkan di New York, jadi aku mengikuti kebiasaan disana. Tapi tetap saja bagaimanapun juga aku tidak habis pikir, walaupun sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba berendam, tetap saja aku tidak tahu apa enaknya dari itu. Memang _sih,_ jujur saja badanku memang jadi lebih rileks dan rasa letihnya berkurang, tapi menurutku mandi dengan air dingin lebih menyejukkan daripada mandi dengan air panas.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi lalu memakai pakaian yang sudah aku siapkan tadi sebelumnya. Entah kenapa aku suka sekali memakai baju kausku yang berwarna kuning ini. Selain bahannya lembut, aku juga suka dengan motifnya yang kecil-kecil dan imut. Juga dengan celana pendek sepaha warna hitam. Baru saja aku selesai menyisir rambutku yang agak kusut tadi, tiba-tiba terdengar ada orang yang menekan bel rumahku.

Penasaran, siapa orang yang datang sore-sore begini, karena seingatku aku sudah membayar semua tagihan, mulai dari tagihan air, listrik dan lainnya. Jadi, kira-kira siapa lagi yang akan datang berkunjung, apalagi seingatku aku tidak punya kerabat disini. Apa jangan-jangan hanya anak usil yang suka sembarangan memencet bel pintu rumah orang?

Daripada berpikir yang macam-macam dan hanya menunda-nunda waktu, lebih baik aku turun ke lantai bawah dan membukakan pintu. Hal pertama yang kulihat saat pintu terbuka adalah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang menurutku mirip risol dengan daun bambu yang mungkin selalu ada di mulutnya.

Aku kenal sekali dengan sosok yang ada dihadapanku ini. "Hai, Tetsuya-_kun._ Lama tidak berjumpa." Aku menyapanya dengan ramah dan sopan. Sedangkan dia menatapku dengan ragu. "Ayo, silahkan masuk. Aku baru pindah lagi kemari, jadi mungkin agak berantakan." Aku mempersilahkannya masuk, lalu dengan perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya. Dia melihat ruang tamuku secara keseluruhan.

"Tidak berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya." komentarnya dengan senyum kecil. Aku mengayunkan tanganku, memberi isyarat untuk mempersilahkannya duduk. Setelah dia duduk di sofaku yang berwarna _cream_ kuning kecokelatan, aku juga ikut duduk, berhadapan dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini?" Aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau lupa bahwa kami mempunyai koneksi yang luas?"

"Kau tidak perlu berbicara seformal itu, Tetsuya-_kun_." Aku tersenyum simpul. "Oh, maaf, aku baru pindah, jadi tidak sempat membeli minuman untuk disuguhkan kepada tamu." lanjutku.

"Kyo-_san_ tahu kau disini." ujarnya dengan raut wajah serius, langsung ke topik utama.

"Aku tidak kaget." balasku cepat.

"Yah, aku tahu." balasnya tak kalah cepat denganku.

Aku bergerak sedikit mengubah posisi dudukku agar lebih mudak berbicara dengannya. "Lalu bagaimana?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Sedangkan si rambut risol ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat ekspresinya, aku menundukkan wajahku. Kumainkan jari tanganku yang putih mulus. "Apakah dia membenciku?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini dengan nada suara yang lesu. Aku tidak berani mendengar jawaban si rambut risol ini. Tapi aku sudah menanyakannya, tidak mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya.

_Move on, Miyuki_! Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengecut begini?

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang terus di kepalaku. Rasanya semuanya jadi melambat, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk mendramatisir cerita, tapi aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan dengan jujur. Kapan lagi aku bisa bicara sejujur ini?

"Seharusnya tidak..." Akhirnya si rambut risol menjawabnya. "Kenapa kau jadi memanggilku Tetsuya-_kun_?" lanjutnya dengan wajah curiga.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan. "Kupikir kau ingin kupanggil begitu."

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Memang, tapi kalau kau yang memanggil, rasanya aneh."

"Baiklah, _rambut risol_." Seperti yang dia inginkan, aku tidak memanggilnya Tetsuya-_kun_ lagi. Aku menekankan kataku pada 'rambut risol' karena dulu aku selalu memanggilnya begitu, tidak peduli seberapa kesalnya dia saat kupanggil begitu. Aku tertawa kecil lagi.

"Tapi seriuslah... Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Raut wajahku yang tadinya tertawa kecil dengan imut dan cantik dan elegan dan lainnya langsung berubah drastis. Mataku tajam menatap kearahnya.

"Begini... Jadi, untuk apa kau kembali kemari?"

"Untuk melihat kota yang sudah lama tidak kusinggahi." jawabku tanpa ragu dan cepat.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Apa? Jadi kau pikir aku bohong?"

"Ya."

"Kalaupun kau tahu aku bohong, tapi setidaknya jangan jawab secepat itu juga _kan_?" aku mulai _sweatdrop_. "Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak bohong _kok_. Aku memang kemari karena sudah lama tidak ke Jepang." lanjutku.

Dia lalu berdiri seakan sudah mau pulang. "Aku tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi sebaiknya jangan kemari, disini tidak aman untukmu." Bisa kudengar langkah kakinya yang berat.

"Memangnya ada tempat aman untukku? Semua tempat sama saja." Oh, astaga! Mataku memanas dan pandanganku mulai kabur karena ada air yang menghalangi. Apa ini? Apakah aku menangis? Tidak, tidak, sejak kapan aku jadi cengeng begini? Seorang Cila Miyuki tidak boleh menangis. Sikap yang memalukan.

"Tentu saja ada. Satu tempat yang hangat untukmu." ujarnya dengan senyum kecil.

~0.o.0~

"Aku tidak mau." ujarku tiba-tiba. Semua mata memandang kearahku. Yang benar saja, aku tiba-tiba diajak (baca: dipaksa) oleh si rambut risol. Awalnya dia memang tidak bilang mau pergi kemana, tapi aku sudah mengira-ngira kalau kami pasti akan pergi ke markas Vongola yang di Namimori.

"EHH?" Mereka semua langsung merespon dengan kencang yang dapat membuat telingaku bermasalah. Awas saja kalau telingaku benar-benar bermasalah, aku akan memilih rumah sakit paling mahal lalu menyuruh mereka membayar tegihan rumah sakit itu.

"Ta—Tapi kenapa?" Kyoko langsung bertanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Karena aku tidak mau." balasku singkat sambil melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada.

"Tapi kau dengar sendiri _kan_ dari Tsuna-_kun_ kalau kau tidak aman berada diluar sana." Kali ini Haru yang berusaha untuk meyakinkanku.

"Kalau sudah terlanjur disini, lebih baik kau di tempat kami saja. Kau sedang buron, _kan_?" Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah. Apa-apaan ini Bianchi dengan seenaknya saja bilang bahwa aku sedang buron. Yang benar saja, memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan apa?

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan buron? Enak saja." ujarku. Mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkahku. Apa ada yang salah?

"Yuki-_san_ memang tidak berubah tetap seperti dulu." Bisa kusadari bahwa pipiku memanas. Ya ampun, aku sudah berumur 25 tahun, tapi sikapku masih saja mudah marah dan ngambek seperti anak kecil saja.

Lalu aku memalingkan wajah dari mereka. "Tetap saja aku tidak mau tinggal disini."

"Kenapa?" tiba-tiba aku bisa mendengar suara bariton dari arah belakang dari seseorang yang kukenal, dialah alasan terbesarku kenapa aku kembali lagi ke Jepang. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya agak bergidik mendengar suaranya itu.

Aku membalikkan badan menghadapnya. Takut-takut aku menjawab "Karena aku tidak mau."

"Itu bukan alasan, _herbivore_." dia membalas. Jujur saja, diluarnya aku hanya diam saja, tapi didalam hatiku aku sedang berada diujung tebing sambil berteriak "KYYYYAAAAAA!" dengan nada centil yang dibuat-buat.

_Pfftt..._

Bercanda, seorang Cila Miyuki tidak mungkin melakukan hal memalukan begitu.

"Aku sarankan kau tinggal disini, karena si rambut nanas itu juga ada di Tokyo." Lalu dia membalikkan badannya lagi pergi. Tanpa dia beritahu juga aku sudah tahu kalau si rambut nanas mesum itu sedang berada di Tokyo, apakah dia pikir aku tidak mengecek keadaan dulu? Tapi, tunggu, tadi setahuku dia datang dari arah belakangku, dan sekarang dia berbalik arah lagi kembali. Apa jangan-jangan dia sengaja datang untuk berbicara padaku?

Rasanya didalam hatiku yang paling dalam aku sedang berada di ujung tebing sambil berteriak "KYYYYAAAAAA!" dengan nada centil yang dibuat-buat. Yang kali ini serius. Oh, apakah tadi aku mengatakan kalau seorang Cila Miyuki tidak mungkin melakukan hal memalukan begitu? Lupakan. Kau tahu, kadang seorang wanita tidak konsisten kata-katanya.

"Tapi aku baru saja membereskan barang-barangku tadi. Tidak mungkin kalau aku memindahkan barang-barangku lagi kemari, _kan_? Aku lelah." Aku berusaha mencari alasan, sebenarnya membereskan barang-barangku tadi tidaklah masalah... Baiklah, itu masalah. Mana mau aku memindahkan barang-barangku dan membereskannya lagi?

"Tidak masalah, barang-barangmu sudah kami bereskan, mungkin setengah jam lagi sudah sampai." Tsuna tersenyum kecil. Aku membayangkan ada petir yang menyambar di belakangku dengan latar hitam kelam.

"A—Apa?" aku mulai panik. "Kalau begitu aku mau kamarku yang disini sama persis dengan kamarku yang ada dirumah." lanjutku. Kali ini aku tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri. Mana mungkin mereka bisa membuatnya dengan cepat.

"Oh, kebetulan aku baru saja membuat alat untuk mengubah suasana ruangan dalam sekejap. Memindahkan jendela dan pintu serta cat tembok tidak jadi masalah dengan alat ini." ujar Gianini yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil memegang sebuah alat seperti mesin kasir. Darimana dia muncul? Aku sudah kebingungan mencari alasan lain.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memberi alasan yang macam-macam. Sebenarnya kau tidak mau tinggal disini karena ada Kyo-_san, kan_?"

"Tepat." Aku membalasnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Nah, karena kau sudah tahu alasannya, aku ingin pulang dulu." lanjutku dan langsung berbalik untuk kabur.

"Tapi barangmu sudah sampai." ujar Kyoko tiba-tiba. "Ta—Tapi kau bilang setengah jam lagi." ujarku dengan ekspresi yang sudah pasti kaget.

"Maaf, kami salah memperkirakan waktu."

"Aku akan menyuruh mereka kembali lagi ke rumahku." ujarku sembari berlari kecil.

"Tapi mereka sudah mengangkut barang-barangmu."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan mengubah suasana kamarnya menjadi yang seperti dia inginkan." ujar Gianini dengan semangat sambil mengangkut alat itu.

"Aku akan mencari hotel." Aku langsung berbalik menuju pintu keluar, tapi langsung dicegat oleh Haru dan Kyoko.

"Kau tidak menghargai usaha kami agar kau bisa tinggal disini?" Mereka berdua menatapku dengan wajah penuh harap yang membuatku _speechless_.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah. Tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja. Besok, aku mau semua barang-barangku sudah berada di rumahku seperti sedia kala." Akhirnya aku mengalah karena sebenarnya dari dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, sedalam sumur dekat rumah (?) aku tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan mereka. Kelihatan _kan_ kalau aku bukanlah orang yang kejam yang tidak punya perasaan.

Begitu mendengar keputusanku, mereka berdua langsung tertawa senang. Lucu juga melihat mereka tertawa riang begitu, sudah lama aku tidak melihat ada orang yang tertawa begitu bahagia. Tapi jangan salah paham dulu, bukan berarti aku ini kesepian dan hidupku kelam, aku hanya jarang melihatnya saja—baiklah, aku kesepian, itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan aku kembali ke Jepang, kota Namimori ini, untuk bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung berbalik untuk menuju ke kamarku yang sudah kutanyakan pada Tsuna sebelumnya.

~0.o.0~

Walaupun sudah berbaring ke kanan dan ke kiri lebih dari dua jam, menghitung domba sampai ratusan kali, menghitung dari satu sampai dua puluh ribu berkali-kali, melihat pintu tanpa berkedip sampai mataku sakit, menghitung ada berapa banyak garis vertikal dan horizontal di kamar itu, dan akhirnya aku menyerah, aku tidak bisa tidur.

Dengan penuh rasa frustasi kulirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam dua pagi. Aku menghela napas kecil lalu keluar dari kamar. Untung saja koridor yang kulewati ini dihiasi dengan lampu, walaupun agak remang. _Well_, sebenarnya aku _Achluophobia_—takut pada kegelapan, bahkan saat tidur lampu juga tidak pernah kumatikan.

Entahlah, tapi sejak kecil aku takut sekali pada kegelapan, aku selalu terbayang kalau nanti akan ada monster berkepala sembilan dengan masing-masing wajah yang mengerikan, ada yang bergigi runcing, berwajah tua, berwajah tampan (aku suka monster yang ini) dan masih banyak lagi wajah-wajah menyeramkan lainnya.

Aku berjalan merapat pada tembok yang menuntunku. Aku kurang tahu dimana aku berada sekarang, tempat ini agak berbeda dari beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku kemari. Wajar saja, Kyoko-_san _dan Haru-_san_ mengatakan kalau tempat ini baru direnovasi setahun yang lalu.

Seingatku aku berbelok ke kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, dan seterusnya secara acak. Aku menepuk dahiku dengan kuat, betapa bodohnya aku tidak ingat jalan untuk kembali. Tapi aku terlalu munafik untuk mengatakan kalau aku tersesat di markas besar dan membingungkan ini. Tentu saja karena... aku melihat ada sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit yang diterangi cahaya. Sudah kukatakan, _kan_, aku tidak tersesat.

Tanpa ragu, aku langsung mendekati tempat itu, lalu mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu geser yang bernuansakan bunga sakura. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Hibird si burung gembul yang langsung menghalangi pemandangan di belakangnya.

"Ah, Hibird. Lama tak berjumpa, astaga kau tetap gembul seperti dulu." seruku dengan riang. sedangkan Hibird hanya hinggap di kedua telapak tanganku yang kubuka lebar, sepertinya dia tidak lupa padaku.

Sepertinya seruanku tadi memancing seseorang untuk keluar, karena tiba-tiba saja ada bayangan gelap yang menutupi cahaya terang dari ruangan itu. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa itu dan...

"KYAAAA—!" sontak aku langsung berteriak dan tidak sengaja menerbangkan Hibird yang langsung hinggap lagi di bahu sebelah kanan orang itu.

Yah, dia, Hibari Kyoya, makhluk bin ajaib yang tidak jelas asal usulnya yang selalu membuat masalah dan menyebalkan—maksudku laki-laki tampan yang berwajah dingin. Tapi aku tidak berbohong yang tentang tidak jelas asal usulnya dan juga menyebalkan.

Dengan _yukata_nya yang berwarna _blue navy_—yang membuatku bingung ada berapa banyak yukata _blue navy_ yang dia punya, karena seingatku dia tidak pernah memakai _yukata_ lain selain warna itu—dia berdiri tegap tepat di depanku masih sambil memegang cangkir teh. Apakah dia kaget karena mendengar suaraku tadi sampai cangkir tehnya juga tidak sempat dia taruh? Ternyata dia memang masih suka minum teh.

"Ah, _ano_, maaf malam-malam begini mengganggumu. Aku permisi dulu." Aku langsung membungkukkan badanku sedikit dan berlalu pergi. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terbersit di kepalaku. Dengan cepat aku langsung mundur dan menghadapnya yang kebetulan belum kembali masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Ini sudah jam dua pagi, kenapa masih minum teh? Padahal kalau jam tidur sebaiknya kau tidak makan atau minum apapun lagi, karena nanti organ-organ pencernaanmu kerjanya bisa lebih keras dari yang seharusnya. Sudah dari dulu kukatakan jangan minum teh malam-malam. Lagipula teh itu mengandung _caffeine_, nanti kau jadi tidak bisa tidur. Itu tidak baik untuk keseha—" kulihat dia memperhatikanku dengan tatapan dingin. "—tanmu." Aku melanjutkan kalimatku yang menggantung tadi.

Rasa malu langsung menjalar bagaikan akar ubi (?) dengan cepat sehingga membuat wajahku memanas. "Maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara." Aku menunduk sedikit lagi, dan hendak kembali lagi sambil merutuki diri sendiri.

"Kau sendiri juga belum tidur." suara bariton itu seketika langsung menghentikan langkahku.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya. "Maksudmu aku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diri sendiri, masih tidak percaya kalau dia mengatakannya padaku.

Dia memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku tidak melihat ada orang lain selain kau, _herbivore_."

"Tapi ada Hibird." Dengan wajah innocent aku menunjuk Hibird.

"Dia bukan orang." ujarnya dengan perempatan di wajahnya. Aku yakin kalian tidak pernah melihatnya begitu, karena itulah aku berbangga. _Uhm_, ngomong-ngomong apa yang harus aku banggakan? Ah, sudah, lupakan saja.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Segala upaya sudah aku lakukan agar bisa tidur, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa." Aku menggarku bagian kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Seperti menghitung garis vertikal dan horizontal yang ada di kamarmu?"

"Ehehehe iya—" aku terpaku di tempat. "Kau... masih ingat dengan kebiasaanku?"

Hibari hanya kembali ke ruangannya dan menyeruput tehnya lagi. Sial, sepertinya dia mengabaikanku.

Baru saja tegukan pertama, dia langsung bertanya lagi padaku. 'Dia memang tidak bisa memperlakukan seorang wanita, setidaknya persilahkan aku masuk dulu!' seruku dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau kembali kemari."

"Banyak alasan."

Tampak dia terdiam sebentar. "Kau tidak sedang memikirkan kalau aku tidak bisa memperlakukan orang karena tidak mempersilahkannya masuk _kan_?" aku tidak mau menatapnya, hanya menggerutu kecil. "Masuk saja, kau tidak membutuhkan izinku untuk masuk kemari." Dia menyeruput tehnya lagi. "Tak perlu sungkan." lanjutnya. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk malu, lalu melangkah masuk.

"Permisi." ujarku.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu."

"Berhentilah mengkomentari."

Dia terdiam lagi, lalu menyeruput tehnya. "Kau mau teh?"

"Sudah kubilan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk makan ataupun minum."

"Tapi kalau kau tidak tidur? Apa bedanya?" dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi dan masih sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Tentu saja beda, setidaknya aku tidak memberatkan ginjal dan lambungku."

"Ya, ya, ya, tapi kau memberatkan organ yang lainnya."

"Sudahlah, aku lelah berdebat denganmu." Kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku lebih memilih memelototi Hibird yang daritadi loncat dan terbang kesana kemari.

Kami berdua berada dalam keheningan sampai belasan menit. Akhirnya dia membuka pembicaraan lagi. "Kau belum menjawabnya."

"Yang mana?" aku membenarkan posisiku agar lebih nyaman untuk duduk.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Banyak alasan." Aku menjawab sesingkat mungkin. Sebenarnya rasanya aneh karena kami bisa bicara seperti dulu, padahal awalnya aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia mau berbicara padaku atau tidak.

"Apa saja alasannya?" dia menaruh cangkir tehnya di meja yang ada di hadapannya lalu menuangkan teh lagi.

"Apakah harus aku sebutkan satu per satu?" aku memainkan kedua tanganku karena gugup. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kalau aku kemari karena ingin bertemu dengannya. Itu terlalu memalukan.

Dia tidak membalas perkataanku, seperti sedang menunggu. "Karena aku sudah lama tidak melihat kota Namimori." akhirnya aku berujar.

Masih tidak direspon. Ya, aku tahu kalau dia tidak menginginkan hanya satu alasan. "Karena aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian semua."

"Dan kau tahu kalau si rambut nanas itu ada disini?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan, dan selanjutnya yang kudengar adalah suara gebrakan meja yang cukup keras.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu dia ada disini, kenapa masih kemari?" _Well_, jujur saja dia agak membentak dan itu membuatku agak takut, tapi beranilah Miyuki, kau bukan pengecut. Kau pasti bisa membalasnya.

"Kaupikir aku mau lari terus seperti ini? Jauh dari Namimori, tidak ada yang bisa menemaniku, hidup dalam kesepian. Aku lelah kabur darinya terus."

Hibari mendengus kesal. "Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang membuat keputusan itu dulu."

Tanpa kusadari, tangan putihku ini sudah bergerak dan menamparnya dengan cepat. Tanganku gemetaran, mataku mulai memanas dan berkaca-kaca. "Kaupikir untuk siapa aku melakukan ini? _BAKA_!" aku langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

Dia tidak mengejar.

Memang tamparan tadi tidak seberapa, mungkin hanya akan terasa sakit dalam beberapa detik saja, tapi kalau kau memang sudah mengenalku, maka kau akan tahu kalau aku nyaris tidak pernah memukul orang yang bahkan kadang keterlaluan sekalipun.

Tak kuat terus berlari, akhirnya aku malah terduduk di lantai. Air mata mengalir terus membasahi kedua pipiku. Dengan cepat aku langsung mengusapnya, aku tidak mau dianggap lemah begini. Aku langsung bangkit dan menenangkan diri dulu. Saat aku mau melangkahkan kakiku lagi, rasanya berat sekali, kepalaku juga pusing. Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat berharap agar rasa pusing itu segera hilang. Pandanganku mulai mengabur.

"Jangan, jangan sekarang." gumamku pelan. Aku tidak mau ditemukan pingsan disini, karena tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menemukanku. Aku tidak mau banyak berharap pada laki-laki menyebalkan seperti Hibari untuk menolongku.

Aku berpegangan pada dinding terdekat dan menekan kepalaku agar pusingnya hilang, tapi percayalah, hal itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu benda yang hangat menutupi punggungku. Apa ini? Selimut kecil? Aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang melemparnya padaku. Hibari.

"Kau pasti tersesat." ujarnya dan hal terakhir yang aku tahu sebelum aku benar-benar pingsan adalah dia menggendongku dengan _bridal style_.

~0.o.0~

Mentari menyapa awal hari dengan sinarnya yang lembut dan menandakan bahwa hari baru telah dimulai. Di markas besar Vongola, tampak seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang tengah terbaring lemas di ranjangnya yang empuk dan dikelilingi oleh kedua temannya, yaitu Haru dan Kyoko.

Tampak jelas sekali bahwa wajah mereka berdua menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Lalu tiba-tiba Kyoko bangkit dari kursi dimana dia sedaritadi duduk menjaga temannya.

"Haru-_san_, aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua orang. Kau ikut?" tawarnya pada gadis berambut hitam yang ada di depannya.

"Tapi kalau kita berdua yang menyiapkan sarapan, siapa yang akan menjaga Miyuki-_san_?" tanya Haru sambil melirik pada Miyuki.

"Biar aku saja." Tiba-tiba Kusakebe yang muncul dari balik pintu menawarkan diri.

Haru langsung berdiri. "Oh, Tetsuya-_kun_, _Ohayou_." sapa Haru dan Kyoko, sedangkan Kusakabe hanya mengangguk kecil dan mendekati Miyuki yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dia memperhatikannya sejenak. "Darah rendah ya? Dan juga anemia."

"Tetsuya-_kun_, bisakah Miyuki-_san_ disembuhkan oleh _Nii-chan_?" tanya Kyoko dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak bisa. Karena kekuatannya hanya untuk menyembuhkan bagian secara fisik saja, bukan bagian tekanan darah dan lainnya." Kyoko mengangguk kecewa mendengar jawaban Kusakabe. "Sudah waktunya kalian membuat sarapan, jangan membuat yang lainnya kelaparan menunggu." lanjutnya.

Kyoko dan Haru mengangguk setuju, lalu mereka berdua permisi keluar.

~0.o.0~

"Kufufufu... Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau." Suara itu, suara yang sangat dia benci.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Dia bisa mendengar ada yang membalas. Nadanya tegas dan penuh kesal. Siapa itu? Dirinya sendirikah?

"Aku bisa menggunakan ilusiku untuk meringankan beban pikirannya." Sekarang sudah mulai tampak lawan bicaranya. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru keungu-unguan dan dengan gaya potongan mirip seperti nanas.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Kali ini dia mendengar suaranya sendiri yang agak membentak sedikit.

"Apa perlu aku ceritakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Senyuman licik dari laki-laki berambut nanas itu mulai terpampang jelas.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya bisa berharap kalau kau bisa bertindak dengan jujur, Mukuro-_kun_." Dirinya sendiri memandang rendah sang lawan bicara.

"Kau tahu apa sebenarnya mauku." Wajahnya yang tadi hanya sekedar garis-garis buram sekarang tampak jelas sekali, matanya yang berbeda warna—biru dan merah—serta huruf kanji enam yang ada di sebelah mata berwarna merahnya.

Walaupun tidak disebutkan, tapi dirinya tahu. Dia tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh si rambut nanas itu. Dirinya.

Hanya suaranya sendiri yang bisa dia dengar, sepertinya dia habis menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. "Harus kukatakan berapa kali, Mukuro-_kun_. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari teman. Ayolah, kau bukan anak berusia lima tahun lagi yang akan merengek minta dibelikan permen?"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. Maaf." Nadanya sudah tidak sabaran lagi, seakan ingin pergi dari hadapan Mukuro saat itu juga. Dia benci sekali mendengar suara si rambut nanas itu. Suaranya, raambutnya, seringaiannya, juga fakta bahwa laki-laki itu menginginkan dirinya.

Dia tahu betul bahwa Mukuro tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Dia hanya terbuai oleh hawa nafsu, dia hanya tertarik pada fisiknya saja, tidak lebih. Itulah yang membuatnya ragu untuk menerima cinta lelaki itu.

"Kalau memang sudah tak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus menjaga Hibari-_kun_." Itulah pertama kalinya dia melihat dirinya sendiri yang sudah berbalik dan tiba-tiba Mukuro menarik lengannya dengan kuat. Bisa dilihat wajahnya yang kaget dan menahan kesakitan karena cengkraman Mukuro terlalu keras.

"Kau menyakiti lenganku, Mukuro-kun." ujarnya sinis.

"Maaf." Mukuro melepaskan cengkramannya. Tangannya langsung memerah lalu tak lama kemudian membiru. "Aku hanya ingin kau meninggalkan laki-laki tak berguna itu. Kau lihat sendiri dia hanya bisa terbaring di kamarnya sendiri mengasihani dirinya karena melihat sekolah Namimori kesayangannya itu kuhancurkan?"

DEG!

Perasaan kesal langsung menjalari dirinya. "Jadi kau yang menghancurkan sekolah Namimori?" tangannya gemetaran menahan amarah.

Mukuro menyeringai lebar. "Ya, benar. Akulah yang menghancurkannya, dengan menggunakan _Hell Ring_ ini. Kau tahu, sebenarnya sekolah Namimori tidak kusentuh barang sejaripun. Sekolah itu masih utuh, jelas. Aku hanya menanamkan pikiran bahwa sekolah itu sudah runtuh dan hancur. Makanya kubilang aku bisa membantunya, karena semua kendali ada padaku." Seringaiannya semakin melebar dan menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu." Akhirnya dia melihat dirinya sendiri berkata demikian dengan tangan yang mengepal masih menahan amarah, tangannya yang biru lebam itu sudah tidak dipedulikannya. Mukuro tersenyum puas dengan jawabannya.

"Tapi dengan syarat."

"Apapun itu, Miyuki-_san_." Seringai jahatnya sudah lepas dari wajahnya, diganti dengan senyum simpul.

"Pertama, kau harus langsung melepaskan pikiran bahwa Namimori sudah hancur dari pikiran siapapun." Mukuro masih tersenyum simpul.

"Kedua, kau harus membawaku pergi jauh dari sini. Minimal luar negeri."

"Itu masalah yang mudah." Mukuro menyahut masih dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Ketiga, aku tidak mau kau memberitahu siapapun tentang perjanjian ini, terutama Hibari. Bilang saja kalau aku tidak menyukainya dan pergi denganmu."

Mukuro masih tetap diam menunggu. "_Khu_... Hanya itu saja? Kalau begitu, itu adalah hal yang mudah." Mukuro langsung menjentikkan jarinya, lalu angin berwarna biru terbang dan menyebar ke segala arah.

"Syarat pertama, selesai." Mukuro tertawa menyebalkan. Sedangkan dirinya hanya tertunduk lesu. Ingin sekali dia berteriak dan menangis, tapi hal itu tidak dia lakukan. Bukannya tak mau, tapi tak bisa. Entah mengapa saat itu air matanya tak mau keluar, serta suaranya tak bisa meneriakkan makian dan kata-kata menghina lainnya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan membawaku ke luar negeri?" tanyanya dengan wajah pasrah. Mukuro terlihat senang dengan pertanyaan itu.

Tiba-tiba pemandangan yang sedari tadi dia lihat berubah menjadi pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan dimana dia sudah seperti budak seks Mukuro, dimana dia disiksa. Dan setiap kali siksaan itu selalu menimbulkan luka di tubuhnya. Untunglah selalu datang peri penolong, Rokudo Chrome, saudara kembarnya. Berbeda dengan kembarannya, Chrome selalu baik dan berhati lembut.

Dia selalu membawakan obat manjur yang setelah diolesi, dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam akan hilang tanpa meninggalkan satu jejak sekecil apapun. Dan setiap kali Chrome membawakan obat, dia selalu menggantikan kakak kembarnya untuk meminta maaf pada Miyuki.

Sampai dia melihat kejadian beberapa tahun kemudian dimana Mukuro sudah bosan padanya dan malah menceritakan semua perjanjian itu pada Hibari. Memang Hibari tidak memberikan respon apapun, tapi dia melihat bahwa dirinya sendiri berontak pada Mukuro dan kabur ke New York.

Mukuro mencari-carinya terus, entah apa maunya. Sampai akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Mukuro tengah mencarinya di Jepang, Namimori tepatnya. Dirinya tahu bahwa Mukuro ada disana. Tapi apa daya, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Hibari, ingin sekali mengetahui apa reaksi Hibari saat melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi cepat, semua kejadian-kejadian itu bagaikan roda yang tengah berputar dengan cepat, itu membuatnya bingung dan panik, dia terus berteriak agar semua kejadian itu tidak berputar dengan cepat.

"TIDAK!" Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah bahwa tadi dia hanya bermimpi—memorinya yang sudah dia simpan dalam-dalam agar tidak merepotkannya kini tertumpah semua dalam mimpi buruknya tadi. Peluh membasahinya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Kepalanya terasa pusing, tapi dia sudah tidak lemas lagi, mungkin karena selang infus yang disambungkan ke lengan kirinya yang baru dia sadari beberapa detik setelah terbangun.

"Tampaknya kau bermimpi buruk, Miyuki-_san_." Suara itu mengagetkannya, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara.

"Apakah aku pingsan, rambut risol?" tanyanya sembari menerima segelas air dari Kusakabe.

"Kurang lebih." jawabnya singkat.

Miyuki mengangguk kecil, diteguknya air itu. Rasa segar langsung membanjirinya. Dilirknya jam dinding yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Sudah jam tujuh pagi?"

"Bukan, malam." Miyuki kaget mendengar perkataan Kusakabe.

"Tidak mungkin aku pingsan selama itu."

"Yah, memang, tapi Kyo-_san_ menyuruhku untuk menambahkan obat tidur karena dia bilang kau kurang tidur." Miyuki lalu melihat kearah botol infus. Sisa sedikit, tanpa ragu dia langsung mencabut jarum yang daritadi mengalirkan cairan infus kedalam tubuhnya. Darahnya langsung mengalir, lalu Kusakabe mengurusi bekas jarum itu.

"Seharusnya itu masih bisa untuk satu atau dua menit lagi." ujarnya agak sebal.

"Satu atau dua menit terlalu lama untukku, rambut risol."

"Badanmu tidak akan lumpuh kalau kau berbaring sekitar satu atau dua menit lagi, Miyuki-_san._" Tapi Miyuki tidak mempedulikannya. Setelah darahnya berhenti mengalir, dia langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Rambut risol, katakan dimana Hibari-_san_ sekarang."

"Mungkin sedang minum teh di ruangannya."

"Dimana itu?" tanyanya cepat.

"Aneh, kemarin kau bisa menghampirinya, tapi sekarang kau tidak tahu dia dimana?"

"Sudahlah, katakan saja dimana ruangannya."

"Baiklah, nona tidak sabaran. Lurus lalu belok kiri, lalu ke kanan, lalu di belokan yang ketiga belok kiri, lalu belok kiri lagi, lalu belok kanan, dan ikuti jalan." jawabnya.

"Terimakasih, rambut risol." Miyuki tersenyum kecil lalu segera berlari kecil mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan Kusakabe.

Awalnya dia sudah mulai ragu, apa jangan-jangan dia tersesat lagi, tapi pikiran itu langsung dibuangnya jauh-jauh karena dia sudah bisa melihat pintu geser ala Jepang yang bergambarkan bunga sakura sudah ada di depan mata.

Baru saja dia ingin menggeser pintu itu, sudah ada orang lain yang menggesernya dulua. Ya, si pemilik ruangan, Hibari Kyoya.

Miyuki jelas kaget melihat Hibari berada di depannya sekarang. Mereka berdua diam mematung saling berhadapan.

"Maaf." ucap keduanya serentak. Miyuki kaget sekali, mendengar bahwa seorang Hibari meminta maaf padanya. Tapi hal itu langsung ditepisnya, karena dia berpikir mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja, tapi dia yakin bahwa dia melihat mulut Hibari yang bergerak sesuai membentuk kata 'maaf'

"Apakah kau tadi meminta maaf?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan.

"Ya." Balasnya singkat.

"Oh, a—aku minta maaf karena selama ini merahasiakan hal itu padamu." ujarnya dengan gugup.

"Ya, terserahlah. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku terlalu lemah. Terjebak oleh permainan si rambut nanas itu." Miyuki bisa melihat kemarahan yang dipancarkan oleh Hibari. Dia tahu kepada siapa kemarahan itu ditujukan.

Miyuki menghela napas panjang. "Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Setelah sekian lama memendam ini, rasanya lega juga." Lalu dia tersenyum.

Secepat dia tersenyum, secepat itu pula senyumannya hilang. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Mukuro? Maksudku, kau tahu—bagaimana mengatasinya?"

"Mudah saja, kau jangan meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Tapi itu sama saja melarikan diri lagi. Aku sudah lelah selama dua tahun bermain _hide and seek_ dengannya."

"Kau tidak kabur. Sejak awal ini memang bukan masalahmu."

"Bukan masalahku? Jelas ini masalahku. Kau tahu ini seperti aku adalah hadiah taruhannya. Bagaimana mungkin ini bukan masalahku?

"Ya, terserahlah. Anggap saja kau adalah aku, dan aku yang akan menghajar si rambut nanas mesum itu sampai habis." tawarnya.

Miyuki tersenyum kecil. "Begitu lebih baik."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, dia melihat Hibari tersenyum, walaupun hanya senyum tipis kecil yang tidak terlalu kelihatan.

~0.o.0~

"Mencari seorang wanita, rambut nanas mesum?" Hibari sudah berada di depan Mukuro dengan kuda-kuda siap menyerang. Sedangkan yang di panggol rambut nanas mesum hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Selama ini sudah cukup kau memanggilku rambut nanas, dan sekarang kau menambahkan kata mesum di belakangnya?"

"Ya, sebagai pelengkap." Hibari menyahut.

"Miyuki-_san_ sudah cerita padamu?" Mukuro menebak dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. "Dimana dia sekarang? Di rumahmu?"

"Dia sudah bukan milikmu lagi, nanas mesum. Kau mengingkari syaratnya, berarti kontrak sudah selesai."

"Kufufufu... Begitukah?" Mukuro memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Kamikorosu..."

~0.o.0~

**Markas besar Vongola Family, 04.00 p.m**

Miyuki dan Hibari tengah duduk bersila sambil menikmati teh sore mereka, dengan ditemani Roll dan Hibird.

"Tidak terasa sudah setahun lebih sejak kau menghajar Mukuro habis-habisan." ujar Miyuki sambil menyeruput tehnya, sedangkan Hibari tidak merespon apapun.

"Tapi apakah benar kau tidak membunuhnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Hibari mengangguk kecil. "Hanya mengirimnya ke neraka." Sedangkan Miyuki hanya _sweatdrop_.

Tiba-tiba Hibari menaruh cangkir tehnya dan menatap gadis yang duduk di seberangnya itu. "Aku ingin hubungan kita bisa ke tahap yang lebih serius lagi."

Gadis berambut cokelat itu langsung mmbulatkan matanya lebar, dia hanya tertunduk lalu menaruh cangkirnya di meja. "Apakah kau yakin? Maksudku, aku dan Mukuro pernah..." Miyuki tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya dan Hibari mengerti itu.

"Apa gunanya aku mengalahkan Mukuro untukmu kalau kau masih terus teringat padanya." Hibari menatap Miyuki yang mulai gugup. "Semua sejarahnya, apa saja yang pernah dia lakukan padamu, lupakan saja, kita mulai hidup yang lebih baik. Anggap saja dia dari awal tak pernah ada."

"Dia memang dari awal tak pernah ada." Koreksi gadis itu. "Dari awal dia memang tak pernah ada di dalam hatiku." lanjutnya.

Hibari menggenggam tangan Miyuki yang putih mulus, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum bahagia oleh gadis di depannya.

**THE END**

**Selesai, akhirnya. Maaf bila ada kesalahan kata, atau mungkin ada yang tidak dimengerti dari cerita ini, bisa ditanyakan pada saya dengan cara menekan huruf biru yang di bawah ini. Pesan, krtik, kesan, saran, apapun saya terima, toh demi kebaikan saya ke depannya juga. Help wanted** **XD**


End file.
